


baby, i'm preying on you tonight

by voxofthevoid



Series: Hungry Hearts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Consensual Blood Drinking, Human Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Side Story, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: Yuuri’s just a hungry vampire who’s trying to find a human or two to snack on. The only problem is that the one human he cannot eat is barnacled to his arm and vetoing his every choice of prey.It’s going to be a long night.





	baby, i'm preying on you tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tease/gifts).



> This ficlet **is not** canon to Midnight Lover. It was an idea proposed in a comment by the person to whom this work is gifted and it was too good to pass up so I wrote a snippet for it. I posted this on tumblr when chapter 6 was posted but since I needed to make this a series anyway, I thought I’d post it here.
> 
> This used to be called "Judge and Jury" but I changed the name on Nov 26, 2017.

“It almost sounds like you’re trying to get me to lend a vein, Yuuri.”

 

The mere suggestion falling from Viktor’s lips was so shocking – and so fucking tempting – that Yuuri could do nothing but gape for one long instant.

 

Then he all but fell over himself to deny it. And if his rejection was a little too vehement to better hide the bone-deep longing the words roused in him, then it was nothing Viktor needed to know.

 

Of course he wanted to drink from Viktor. The thought alone made his gums ache and teeth sharpen. But a Viktor who threw around smiles and words he didn’t mean in some ill-thought attempt to _please_ was not whom he wanted under his fangs. And he didn’t want Viktor to feel obliged to offer, to force himself to bare his neck, because Yuuri didn’t think he could stand to have him flinch away afterward in fear or regret or worse.

 

So he flailed and wailed a denial, praying to unknown entities to give him strength.

 

Viktor’s expression slackened in what was probably relief but Yuuri was distracted by the way he tilted his head, exposing the long, inviting curve of his neck.

 

“What do you mean then?”

 

“I – uh.” Viktor’s skin was so impossibly pale and all Yuuri could think was of how sweetly it’d bruise if he pressed his mouth to the flutter of his pulse and sucked. Fuck. No. Answer. He’d been asked a question. Where did he eat? Viktor – no. “Fukuoka. That’s where I go. To feed. Usually.”

 

Viktor nodded, shadows darkening his eyes for a moment before his whole countenance brightened in a too-wide grin that was so patently forced that Yuuri cringed away from it.

 

Hot hell, what had he done _now_?

 

“Okay!” Viktor chirped, smile fixed in place. “I’ll come with you then.”

 

Wait, what?

 

~

 

Yuuri questioned every decision that had let him to this point, a meandering line of thought that somehow reached back centuries and pinned all the blame on Minako.

 

Spread out before his eyes was a veritable feast, humans of all genders crammed together, slick bodies writhing to a beat that throbbed in tandem with the ache in his throat.

 

Not a single one of them were as appealing as the man that hung off his arm, the whole heated length of his body pressed to Yuuri’s.

 

This must be hell. Figured that it was only one bite away from heaven.

 

“How about her? The one in red.” Yuuri asked, his mouth brushing Viktor’s ear since the other option was screaming above the music and that couldn’t capture the soul-crushing resignation in his voice nearly as well.

 

From beside him came a considering hum that would forever terrify Yuuri more than any werewolf’s growl or banshee’s cry.

 

God, he was so hungry.

 

“Too young,” came the verdict. Yuuri only barely restrained the urge to yell _I really don’t give a shit, I want to eat her, not fuck her._

It didn’t help that Viktor’s lips, warm and wet, were tracing Yuuri’s ear, each breath brushing against his skin. He had, for some reason, consistently failed to grasp that Yuuri did not need to be in close proximity to hear him, vampire hearing was a thing, please put him out of his misery now.

 

Honestly though, _Too young_ was a more sensible excuse than anything Viktor had offered so far.

 

 _But their hair’s bleached, Yuuri!_ had been the last one.

 

And the time before that: _He’s too skinny. How can he ever satisfy you?_

 

Yuuri had a thing or two to say about satisfaction but the words shriveled in his throat whenever he met Viktor’s eyes, sly and hooded where they gazed at him from under moonlit lashes.  

 

Phichit liked to say Yuuri was dense but he wasn’t dense enough to not understand what Viktor was doing. He just didn’t know why he was doing it. And he wasn’t going to find out in this thrice-damned club with his personal chaperone by his side.

 

Viktor made a surprised noise when Yuuri stood up, half-dragging the human still attached to his arm as he stalked out of the club.

 

Outside, the air was free of the scent of human sweat and temptation except that the biggest tempter of them all walked arm-in-arm with Yuuri. He took a deep breath and held it but nothing could drown out the stuttering gallop of Viktor’s heart.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor spoke once they were halfway to their hotel. “Are you mad?”

 

He’d laugh if he had the air for it. Mad? He wished he could be, in either sense of the word. Anger fled him at the sight of Viktor’s oceanic gaze and petal-pink mouth, and the insanity of bloodlust only played at the edges of his mind, not wild enough to push him into taking what he wanted.

 

And _oh_ , how he wanted.

 

“No, Vitya.”

 

There was more he wished to say, to ask, but not out here where street lights washed them in their dull glow. Their room was more private.

 

Viktor was panting by the time they reached the single room they’d booked for the night in a fairly respectable, hardly opulent hotel. Yuuri realized too late that he may have set too fast a pace for a human to follow easily but Viktor hadn’t complained once, had in fact only clutched Yuuri tighter, closer.

 

He didn’t understand this man.

 

He sat Viktor down hard on the bed, the frame creaking under the weight.

 

There was a question, almost an accusation, on the tip of his tongue but-

 

-black shirt half unbuttoned, milk white skin, beads of sweat, wide blown eyes, parted lips, the sleek line of a throat arched in innocent provocation-

 

Yuuri fled the room.

 

The bathroom, a thin wall away, didn’t offer much of a sanctuary but at least it wasn’t saturated with Viktor’s scent. Yuuri looked at his reflection, almost rearing back at the glowing red eyes that glared at him. His skin was chalky and sharp canines peeked out from under dry lips.

 

Hunger roared in his gut, demanding blood.

 

Tonight was supposed to about feeding it. Instead, he had his precious human fangblocking him. For the life of him, Yuuri couldn’t understand how Viktor had ended up judging his picks rather than watch silently as he’d promised. He didn’t think for a moment that it was unplanned.

 

What did that man want? For Yuuri to lose control and kill him?

 

As if summoned, Viktor appeared, closing the bathroom door behind him with an oddly final click. He came to stand behind Yuuri, hands on his waist, chin on his shoulder.

 

Yuuri’s stomach clenched.

 

“Vitya,” he growled. “What are you doing?”

 

There was no answer save for the slow rise of Viktor’s hand. It tailed a hot path up Yuuri’s chest, his neck, his jaw, finally tracing his lips and the pointed edge of an exposed fang. Tender skin gave way with laughable ease and bright crimson welled up.

 

Yuuri closed his mouth around Viktor’s thumb.

 

It was only one tiny drop but it still carved an electric path down his tongue, cruel and tantalizing. Yuuri was all too aware that the barest of pressure would have Viktor bleeding into his mouth.

 

He wrenched his mouth away and in movements too fast for the human eye, grabbed Viktor and hoisted him on to the counter. Viktor’s head thunked against the mirror but his eyes were set on Yuuri, wide and shocked and so gorgeous amidst the flush of his cheeks that Yuuri had to stand and stare.

 

That proved to be a mistake. When he came to his senses – yanked into them by Viktor’s heady aroma wafting to his nostrils – he tried to pull back, knowing distance was imperative for the discussion they needed to have. But he’d paused too long and the first step backward was countered with spindly legs winding around his waist, thighs clamping tight to hold him fast against Viktor. He knew he could force them open and back away but he found himself moving closer instead.

 

Viktor, wearing a thin shirt and a red blush, was the one flame Yuuri would become a moth for.

 

Or maybe it was the other way around. Who could say?

 

“Vitya, do you know what you’re doing?”

 

He had to, of course he had to, but Yuuri couldn’t even summon any indignation.

 

Viktor smiled, strangely sweet.

 

“Yuuri, don’t you see it yet?”

 

He didn’t quite remember when he’d started nuzzling Viktor’s cheek. He pulled back with not inconsiderable effort to look at his human. An almost playful expression met him, something darker underlying it.

 

“No.”

 

He didn’t.

 

But did he want to?

 

Viktor laughed, sounding pained, and cupped Yuuri’s jaw, gently but firmly leading it to the crook of his neck.

 

“ _I’m_ here, Yuuri.” Viktor spoke from above, soft and breathless. Yuuri’s mouth parted helplessly. Viktor’s flesh scorched his tongue. “Right here. I’m all you need to satisfy you, Yuuri. Not clubs and pretty strangers. Just me.”

 

The last part was barely a whisper. Viktor’s throat vibrated with the sounds, quivering against Yuuri’s lips.

 

A gentle graze of teeth and Viktor jerked, fingers clawing into Yuuri’s arm.

 

“ _Please!_ ”

 

Yuuri, mindless with need, bit deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is a series now. There will not be another full length fic after Midnight Lover but I do have ideas for a few ficlets that will not fit into the main story.


End file.
